futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Italy (A New Age: Map Game)
Italy, officially the Italian Republic, is a unitary parliamentary republic in Europe. Italy shares open land borders with France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican City. Italy has a very high HDI, and is considered a regional power and growing great power. History For history of Italy before 2020, see History of Italy 2020: Italian Civil War, sees the independence of Sicily and Sardinia. The government temporarily relocates to Albania. 2028: Italy begins a land reclamation project. 2033: Italy refuses to a defense pact from France. 2040: The Nationalist Party gains 62 seats in Parliament, and sanctions are placed on Sardinia and Sicily. 2041: Lockheed Martin agrees to begin production of fusion reactors in Italy, the Italian Moon Project is announced by the ISA. 2043: Ferderico Ursini wins the 2043 presidential elections in a landslide, water suckers are tested in Venice. 2044: The Italian Army and Navy begin preparation for an upcoming war with Sicily, HL-1 is developed in Rome. 2045: Sicilian Ambassador is found guilty of murder, blockades are immediately placed on Sicily. 2046: Italy declares war on Sicily, and a naval invasion is staged on Messina, being a complete success, air raids begin on major Sicilian cities. 2047: Taormina is captured by the Italians, and seawalls begin to be built all throughout Italy, RyeNet is also developed, Sicily agrees to end the war and become part of Italy. 2048: Sicily is officially integrated as a territory of Italy, the government temporarily relocates to Bologna, the Save Italy! Project begins, protecting many major Italian cities, a new highway plan is developed, and Italy lands on the moon. Politics Major Italian Parties (2044): Monarchs Monarchs were established after the Italian Civil War in 2020 as an anchor for a strong central government, and they had executive power over the President until 2031, when the Constitution was modified, removing most of the monarch's power. They are mostly a symbolic symbol now. Presidents (since 2015) The President of Italy is the head of state and guarantees Italian politics comply with the Constitution. The President is elected every 7 years and has no term limit. Only one Italian President, Giorgio Napolitano has been elected for a second term (in office 2006-2013). Prime Ministers (since 2016) The Prime Minister is the head of government for Italy. The Prime Minister is appointed after each general election. However, Nationalist President Federcio Ursini has kept Forward Alliance Prime Minister Calogero Granta. Regions of Italy The are currently (2050) 19 regions and 4 autonomous regions defined by the Constitution of Italy. Sicily was the most recent addition to Italy (2048). Science and Military The Italian Science Commission is one of the most well-funded science operatives in Europe, and has foreseen the development of RyeNet, water suckers, L-09 Habitat Pods, the Grandezza 1,2,3, and 4, the HL-2 and E-10, and multiple spacecraft and satellites. CONFIDENZIALE Current ISC and military projects: * Jupiter 1, a confidential energy weapon that is highly efficient, highly lethal, and very light and easy to carry. Date: 2042finish date: 2052 * do not have the clearance to view this information * Bennessere, health nanobots that cleanse the body using revolutionary sanitation products Date: 2033finish date: PUSHED BACK 2055 * Quantonuim, a quantum computer capable of making calculations x1,200,981 faster than a 2051 computer, can solve even the most complex problems Date: 2049finish date: 2058 * Straniero, a new Italian do not have the clearance to view this informationDate: 2050finish date: 2055 * Matero, an atomic reconstructor machine Date: 20431 COMPLETE: 20492 COMPLETE: 20513 COMPLETE: exp. 20534 COMPLETE: exp. 20565 COMPLETE: exp. 2081 * do not have the clearance to view this information * do not have the clearance to view this information Category:A New Age: Map Game Category:Italy